


I'll Watch Over You

by LoverAwakened



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Caring Castiel, Emotional Dean, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gentle Castiel, M/M, Making Love, Smut, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverAwakened/pseuds/LoverAwakened
Summary: The hunt was brutal. Cas and the brothers barely made it out of the nest after setting free the caged humans the vamps were using to snack on. The angel used his grace to heal the Winchesters when they returned to the bunker. Unfortunately, not all of Dean’s wounds were physical.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [LoverAwakened](http://www.lover-awakened.tumblr.com)

The hunt was brutal. Cas and the brothers barely made it out of the nest after setting free the caged humans the vamps were using to snack on. The angel used his grace to heal the Winchesters when they returned to the bunker. Unfortunately, not all of Dean’s wounds were physical. The elder Winchester sat on his bed next to Cas, head hanging and hands fidgeting in his lap. His normally bright, gold-flecked green eyes were cloudy now, shiny with unshed tears.

 

The angel couldn’t read his lover’s mind, but he knew this man enough to know exactly what would be tumbling around his brain. The hunter would be replaying the event over and over; trying to find any way they could have done it different, better. He would blame himself for Sam getting injured. He’d blame himself for Cas. Most of all, Dean would blame himself for not being able to save the young girl, even though they had managed to save over a dozen others.

 

Dean sniffled and wiped his plaid covered forearm across his runny nose. Cas felt sadness pull at his chest. He wished there was something, anything he could do to make the elder Winchester feel better. It upset the angel deeply whenever Dean was unhappy. Cas wrapped an arm around Dean’s shoulder, pulling him in close. He caressed up and down Dean’s arm.

 

The hunter dropped his head to the angel’s shoulder, breathing in the scent of ozone and the air before a storm. “She was so young, Cas,” Dean sniffled again, “barely a teenager.”

 

“It wasn’t your fault, Dean,” Cas continued rubbing the hunter’s arm, brushing a soft kiss to the top of Dean’s head, “we did everything we could. We were all there, Dean. Her death does not solely rest on you. You can’t save everyone, Beloved.”

 

Dean looked into the stormy blue of Cas’ eyes seeing concern, but also warmth and love. He wanted to bury himself in it. “Cas,” he breathed, lifting a hand to cradle the angel’s jaw. Dean leaned in slowly, capturing his angel’s lips.

 

Cas shrugged out of his trench coat and jacket, never breaking the kiss, and loosened his tie. Tilting his head for a better angle, Cas deepened the kiss, carefully leaning into Dean’s body, laying the hunter back on the memory foam mattress. The angel slid his tongue along Dean’s teasing the roof of his lover’s mouth with the tip of his tongue.

 

Dean sighed happily into the kiss, bringing his hands to run up over the angel’s back and buried them in Cas’ dark hair, before sweeping down over the other’s shoulders and settling at the angel’s hips.

 

Cas’ fingers found the buttons of his shirt, leisurely undoing them, breaking the kiss only long enough to shuck his shirt and lift the loosely knotted tie over his head.

 

Dean scratched at Cas, leaving angry red marks down the angel’s back. He fumbled his fingers hurriedly alongside the waistband of Cas’ slacks, pulling at the belt buckle and grunting when it didn’t come undone.

 

Cas sat up. Straddling Dean’s legs he gripped both of the hunter’s hands, pulling them away from his belt. Dean whined, squirming beneath the angel’s weight.

 

“But, Cas,” Dean pleaded.

 

Cas rubbed his thumbs over the tops of his partner’s hands in soothing circles. He brought the Winchester’s hands to his lips, placing a soft kiss to each finger. “Shhh, Dean. It’s okay. Just relax for me, darling.”

 

Dean calmed instantly. He wasn’t sure if he would ever get used to Cas’ tenderness and beautiful words. “I want you, Cas,” Dean murmured, “I need you.”

 

“I know, Beloved, I know.” Cas whispered, placing a kiss to each eyelid and dropping a chaste kiss on the hunter’s lips.

 

Cas divested them of the rest of their clothes, kissing over Dean’s entire body as he removed each piece of Dean’s clothing. Crawling up the bed, Cas reached over, grabbing the lube from Dean’s nightstand drawer.

 

“Roll over,” Cas commanded, gently.

 

Dean rolled to his elbows and knees, laying his head on the pillow. The hunter let out a deep breath. Cas trailed a hand down the hunter’s spine and over his buttocks, nipping at Dean’s fleshy cheek.

 

“You’re so beautiful like this, Dean.”

 

The angel warmed some lube on his fingers, circling Dean’s rim, and sliding a slender finger past the ring of muscle. Dean hummed and wiggled his hips slightly, as Cas gently worked the finger inside Dean, carefully adding another and scissoring them. He added more lube, working his fingers a little faster, and massaging them over the hunter’s prostate.

 

“Cas, please!” Dean begged.

 

“Not yet, Dean,” the angel admonished, “I need to open you more. I’m bigger than two fingers and I don’t wish to hurt you,” Cas whispered, licking the outer shell of Dean’s ear.

 

The angel planted kisses down the elder Winchester’s spine, working another finger in alongside the other two. Once Cas was satisfied Dean was ready for him, he removed his fingers, slicking himself up with the remaining lube and aligned himself at Dean’s entrance. Cas slowly pushed in, inch by inch, gritting his teeth against Dean’s tightness. The angel rubbed his thumbs, massaging his lover’s hips, trying to get the hunter to relax. Cas bottomed out, both moaning; Dean from the fullness and Cas from the searing heat squeezing around him.

 

Gently rolling his hips, the angel laid across the hunter’s back, fucking into him nice and slow, whispering praises and words of love. They moved together, the only sounds in the room breathy pants and groans, and the occasional ‘yes’ and ‘feels so good’.

 

Cas pulled out, rolling Dean onto his back. He lifting the hunter’s legs up and over the angel’s shoulders. “I want to see your face,” Cas said, easing back into Dean’s body.

 

He continued rocking into Dean, tongues exploring each other’s mouths. Their pleasure building steadily and then spiking, sending them both over the edge, their names falling from each other’s lips with reverence.

 

Cas cleaned them both up and they settled into bed, Dean falling asleep soon after that, sprawled over Cas’ shoulder. Cas kissed Dean’s forehead, fingers once again gliding up and down the hunter’s arm.

 

“Goodnight, Beloved. I’ll watch over you.”


End file.
